The Thieving Fox!
by Jaykid1
Summary: Los Santos has a Notorious Criminal group that has never been captured. Their leader, a man that simply goes by the name Fox, appeared 5 years ago. Will this criminal ever be brought to justice?
1. Ludendorff Blues

**Hey Guys and Gals, Jaykid1 here and yes this is a new story. In my defense I've been playing GTA:5 hella lately and I have been thinking about this for a while. Plus this idea is original I believe since I've never seen it made. Another thing that may be original, this is a SINGLE PAIRING! Do not bother asking for a harem because I'm not doing it.**

 **So in this story, Naruto is born in the GTA world so that means no chakra or Shinobi abilities, just great athleticism and a knack for free-running. However, like the other three main characters, Naruto will have a special ability. I won't tell you what it is until it's revealed but I'll give you a hint, it's based on a movie. As for the pairing, as I said, it's a single pairing and one that hasn't been used.**

 **I think that's everything so without further adieu...**

 **ENJOY!**

-000-

 **Ludendorff, North Yankton. 2004...**

It was snowy afternoon in the little town of Ludendorff. The town as usually quiet with well mannered people who were often bundled up as a result of the snow due to the year round cold weather. The normally quiet town had it's peaceful nature disturbed by gunshots and police sirens as the town's bank was being robbed by three masked men with assault rifles.

About a block or two away from the bank hidden behind a road side sign sat a black Rancher XL truck. Despite the smoking exhaust indicating the vehicle was on, the lights were off; an attempt to draw as little attention as possible to the truck on the off chance that someone saw it behind the sign. Inside the truck sat one occupant in the driver's seat. The person was a young man who looked about 16. The teen had a handsome pale face with black shaggy hair and bright green eyes. He had a slim build and stood about 5'10. This teen was Naruto Townley, but everyone called him N; mostly because he didn't care for his name which once belonged to his great grandfather on his mother's side.

N sat, anxiously waiting for his father and 'uncle' to come out of the bank. The longer this took, the worse his anxiousness got. The sirens and gunshots did not help. Sure N was happy to help his father out on what he claimed was his last score, but N had been having a bad feeling about this job since the planning. He just couldn't shake the feeling that everything was just gonna go wrong.

Suddenly, his father, uncle and their other teammate darted around the sign and hopped in the car. "What took so long?" N asked as he put the truck in gear and peeled out down the road.

"The police response time was shorter than we thought it would be. Had a wave of police we had to get through." N's father Michael replied from the passenger seat. Michael stood at 6'2 with a heavy set build. Michael had short graying-black hair and blue eyes.

The two men in the back were one N considered an uncle and one he considered an annoyance. The first man stood about 6'2 and had black hair styled in a mullet with a receding hairline and bald spot on the back of his head and a bushy mustache. This man was Trevor Philips. Many people, his parents (especially his mother) included would say Trevor was a crazed psycho but N was one of the few that could see the goodness in his heart. He it saw mostly when dealing with him or his siblings or anyone Trevor truly loved.

The other man short and stocky with blonde hair and had a face that reminded N of a rat. The rat-like man was called Brad. N couldn't stand this bloated waste of skin. Now granted, while his father and uncle were by no means saints, they at least had a reason to rob banks and a code they lived by, well... his dad did anyway, he robbed to provide for the family and Trevor liked to help out. Brad was a sleazy bastard that got off on hurting people, especially women. If he died tomorrow, N wouldn't bat an eyelash.

They all thought they were making a clean getaway until Siren's started getting louder. Looking back revealed a cop car chasing them. "Fuck! Almost got away." N exclaimed. Trevor suddenly smashed out his window and leaned out to open fire on the cops who shot back. Suddenly a bullet blew out N's window and almost hit him. "Whoa!" He screamed before he looked over. "Fuck you too!" He yelled as he rammed the car into the cop car, making it fly off the road and wrap around a tree.

The others in the car cheered. "That's my boy!" Michael exclaimed.

N kept driving but tensed up when he saw two police cruisers drive down the road but calmed down when Trevor placed his hand on his shoulder. "Relax, they haven't made us yet." He said. And sure enough the two cruisers drove right past them. "Focus on the road and get to the helicopter. If we hurry we can beat the train."

N took his uncles advice and kept driving, ignoring the bickering going on between the three grown men in the car with him. As he was driving, N saw flashing lights ahead. As he got closer he swore. "Shit! Road Block!" He exclaimed as his voice was slightly drowned out by the blaring horn of the train.

"Go left, now! Beat the train kid! Beat the train!" Trevor practically screamed in his ear as Naruto quickly took a left over a bridge and slammed his foot all the way down on the gas to try to get over the train tracks before the train passed through. If the train beat them, the cops would swarm them and they'd be screwed. If he wasn't quite fast enough, they'd be dead. As it turns out, N had only just made it as the train clipped the back of the truck, causing said truck to spiral into a tree.

Dazed and bruised, the men scrambled out of the truck. "Everyone okay?" Michael asked getting grunts from Trevor and Brad. "Naruto?" He turned to his son.

"I'm good." N replied as he rubbed his forehead, which wiped off the make-up that he was using to alter his complexion. When he looked into the rear-view mirror, he noticed. "Shit... fuck it." He said as he wiped off the make-up from the rest of his face, turning his pale complexion to a tanned complexion. On his cheeks he had what looked to be whisker birthmarks, giving his face a fox-like appearance. Opening the glove compartment he pulled out a towel and a bottle of water. Exiting the vehicle with the other guys, N poured the water down his head, washing out the black. Wiping his hair with the towel, he pulled it away to reveal shaggy blonde hair.

"Come on, ditch the car, we can go this way to the chopper." Trevor said as he started walking off.

"No, hey. Stick to the plan." Michael said stopping Trevor who whirled around.

"What?"

"I said stick to the fucking plan!" Michael said again before turning to his son. "Come on kid. We're almost out of here."

N nodded as he followed behind the others. He figured they were close to the getaway point and that his bad feeling was for not. As if the universe were punishing him for thinking otherwise, it happened. He heard it, a gunshot sounded in the air before pain suddenly hit him, knocking him to the ground. He gripped the side of his neck, trying to stop the blood from flowing out of the wound. His ears were ringing, he barely heard his father screaming his name or the two other gunshots that rang out. He couldn't focus on anything but the pain in his neck. His vision was focused on the snowy sky when it started to blur and he became light headed. The last thing he was aware of before everything went dark was the flashes of red and blue as well as the sound of sirens.

-000-

"M...D...a...n...a." Sound was beginning to return to him. "M...e...ant..." His ears were still ringing but it was clearing up and he could make out a rhytmatic beeping. "Mr. De Santa?" Hearing a voice, he tried opening his eyes only to clench them shut when the bright light flashed into them. Slowly trying again, his eyes began to adjust before he saw a white ceiling. The ceiling combined with the beeping had him realize he was in a hospital. "Mr. De Santa?" Looking over, he saw a woman in a doctors coat looking down at him. The doctor suddenly smiled down at him. "Oh good, you had us worried Mr. De Santa." She said.

 _'De Santa?'_ Naruto thought confused. He opened his mouth to speak but coughed instead. His throat was dry.

The Doctor brought a cup of water with a straw in it to his mouth. She spoke as he drank. "Don't strain yourself, you've been in a coma for two weeks now." She said.

N coughed again, this time from shock. "T- Two weeks." He said, his voice raw and scratchy from unuse."

The doctor nodded. "Talk about being at the wrong place at the wrong time. You were caught in the cross fire between a notorious bank robber and the police. A bullet found its way into your neck." She said. N reached up for his neck and felt the wrappings around it. "Luckily for you, the bullet missed your throat and arteries. Although, a few more inches and we wouldn't be having this conversation. The wound is healing nicely so there shouldn't be a scar." The doctor could tell that N was confused and smiled again. "I think that's enough for me right now. Since your awake, I'll go get your parents, I'm sure there very eager to see you." She said as she left.

N sat there, trying to figure out what was going on and why was the doctor calling him Mr. De Santa. Suddenly he was brought from his thoughts by his mother Amanda's voice. "My baby!" He heard. Suddenly he was in the vice-grip that was his mothers hug. "Oh you poor thing, I thought I lost you." She said. Amanda was about 5'3 with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Ma, can't breathe." He said as she let him go.

"How you feeling kid?" His dad asked. N didn't miss the way his mom scowled the second she heard his voice.

"Okay, I guess. "What happened, why was that doctor calling me De Santa?"

"That's our new name. Your _Father_ made a deal with the FBI(1). Long story short, we're the De Santa's now."

N knew there was more to the story but he'd ask later. He simply nodded. "Okay."

"As soon as you're out of the hospital we're moving from Ludendorff and headed to Los Santos in San Andreas." Michael informed.

N nodded. "Makes since. Too many people here know our families faces. They'd start asking questions while we don't know anyone in Los Santos."

"See Mand, told you he'd understand." Michael said only to flinch back at the glare Amanda sent him.

N looked at his parents and sighed. _'Here's hoping sunny Los Santos will brighten their moods.'_

-000-

1\. I always thought the FIB thing was stupid, we know its FBI, this is the only GTA game that calls them FIB.

 **That's Chapter 1. Hope you all enjoyed.**

 **So, there you have it. Naruto is the son of Michael and Amanda, the older brother of Tracey and Jimmy and the nephew of Trevor.**

 **As for the Pairing, I'll keep that secret for now unless someone can guess. I don't write Harems or Incest thou so no Tracey or Amanda. Who can guess who N will be paired with.**

 **Any questions PM me!**

 **Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

 **TTFN!**


	2. Settling in

**Hey readers, Jaykid1 here with a new chapter of Thieving fox. Sorry for the long wait, I have a full time job that leaves me drained most days. Not to mention I had to take some time to think about the back story I needed to make for Naruto.**

 **So, one reviewer out of 25 guessed right on who I would pair Naruto with. Congrats acw28, Naruto will be paired with Elisa (Liz) Macallen.**

 **The main story takes place in 2013, right now were about 8-9 years away from canon, which will probably kick off around chapters 4 or 5, I don't know yet.**

 **This chapter is kinda inspired by Fast and Furious.**

 **A special thanks to TheAwoken54321 for mentioning my story in Chapter 3 of his story the Blonde Criminal. He's right, this is a single pairing story and I don't care how many of you bitch and moan I'm not changing that. There will be a reason this is staying a single pairing in the story and it will be in either chapter 3 or 4... most likely 4**

 **I don't have much more to add so lets get on with the story.**

-000-

It had been about 3 months since the De Santa's, formerly known as the Townley's, had moved to Los Santos, San Andreas. Los Santos was a complete 180 compared to what the family was use to. While Ludendorff was always cold and snowy, Los Santos was always hot and sunny. It took some time, but the family of 5 was slowly getting use to their new home.

The De Santa's were quite a wealthy family since before making the deal, Michael Townley had cleared out his bank account, both in Ludendorff and offshore and moved it all into one Michael De Santa's account with about a quarter of it went into another account belonging to a Naruto De Santa. With their wealth, the family bought a big house in Rockford Hills. The house had four bedrooms with two bathrooms, one in the upstairs hallway for the kids and the other in the master bedroom. There was a two car garage, a large family room and kitchen along with a pool and tennis court in the backyard.

All in all, N felt completely out of place. It was easier for his younger siblings, Tracey and Jimmy to become accustomed to living here, but then again they were innocent pre-teens. N who was older and much more knowledgeable of what went on in the world was rightly more paranoid of the seemingly perfect paradise that was Los Santos. Then again, when your getting off on the chaos which comes from hot wiring and stealing cars for drag racing and getaways when your 13, it would be hard to adjust to a textbook definition of normalcy.

Before the family of 5 knew it, a whole year had passed. N often wondered to himself if it was strange to love your family yet loathe them at the same time. Already the younger members of the family were corrupted by the craziness that came with living in Los Santos. Tracey was showing early signs of becoming a slut by wearing unflattering, revealing clothing that made her look older than she actually was, while Jimmy was becoming lazy and was getting chubby.

His parents weren't much better. His father was becoming an alcoholic... or so his mother said. N didn't see the big deal about the man having a drink while he relaxed. Hell, in his opinion, if one of his parents were an alcoholic it was his mother, who would guzzle down glass after glass of whiskey when she thought no one was looking. Don't get him wrong, his father was far from a saint but at least he was honest about his habits and not being a hypocrite like his mother. How the two stayed married so long, he'd no idea. All they did was fight. Normal kids had to worry about hearing their parents fucking from their rooms, The De Santa children only heard arguing. The nights were the worst, which was why N always snuck out.

As soon as the family had settled in, N spent some of his heist money and bought himself the body of a Dominator from a junk yard. Having an affinity for cars for as long as he remembered, he personally rebuilt it from the ground up with his own two hands. It took him several months, but he got the vehicle road worthy, of course when N said road worthy, he meant race worthy. So far, N had been to several street races and actively participated in 7 of them and so far, his car had yet to see another pair of tail lights.

N had a goal of opening a garage when he graduated in a year. He'd got an early apprenticeship and was just waiting. Tune ups, oil changes, the works, but most importantly, car mods. Legal and not so much. If it were car related, he'd do it. He already had a couple partners in his friends Hao and Paige. N had met Hao through the various street races around Los Santos and hit it off. Of course it always burned Hao up that he couldn't beat N in a race. Hao wouldn't understand; N had learned to drive where snow and ice was always on the ground. Driving on normal pavement was a cakewalk in comparison.

N had met Paige on the other hand when he first started school. Not one of those uppity over privileged private schools in Rockford Hills or Richman, but a public school in Downtown Los Santos. If he went to private school N would have been expelled day one for beating the shit out of everyone. Paige was a loud and proud lesbian(1) dressed like a tomboy and wore goth like makeup. What caught N's attention was how good Paige was with computers. This girl could probably hack into the Pentagon and not get caught.

N was actually on his way to a street race now. It was suppose to be a simple race going in a 12 mile diameter around Rockord Hills. Roaring high octane engines, high speed, dangerous obstacles, anything goes racing, talk about your adrenaline rush. The only thing better in his opinion than the vibrations of a car your driving, is the feeling of a woman wrapped around your waist.

N had several friends with benefits back in Ludendorff. In a place that was always so cold, one had to find activities that kept them warm. He cared nothing for those girls he was with and he made a promise to himself when he moved to Los Santos that he wouldn't have anymore meaningless flings and would actually go for a relationship. Unfortunately for him, the only girl that he had any interest in was already taken... Sort of.

Her name was Elisa Macallen, but everyone just called her Liz. He had first met her in school. N had a few classes with her but paid no attention until he saw her in the auto shop class. She was the lone flower among a bunch of gear heads. What made seeing her in auto shop better was that she actually knew what she was doing. N was smitten immediately.

It was when he saw her at the street races, not just watching but racing and winning that he knew he was in love. Liz drove this black Gauntlet with a license plate that read 'SNAKEYES'. By the sound of that engine, she put as much work into that Gauntlet that he put into his Dominator. He wasn't sure who'd win a race between the two of them. What was surprising was how sweet she was. You'd generally expect a girl who spent so much time dealing with cars would be more butch. Sadly before he could ask her out a few months back, someone else beat him to the punch. It drove him crazy how bad he wanted her but knowing he couldn't have her. He'd have to be content to be her friend.

N pulled into the racing area. While he had no intention of racing today as one of the turns happened to be going down the street he lived on, he fully intended on watching. Getting out his car, N is dressed in a black tank-top with black cargo pants and black and red running shoes with fingerless drivers gloves. As he's walking around, he waves and gives dap to everyone that waves to him. He's pretty popular on the street racing scene since he's never been beaten in a race. The females around were giving him appreciative looks as they stared at his handsome face and his toned muscular arms. N spent some time in the gym since coming to L.S. Not to mention his already tanned complexion got tanner being in the sun, combined with his shaggy blonde hair he cut a rather dashing figure.

He searches the place for Hao, who was suppose to be racing today, and Paige when suddenly a soft pair of hands are covering his eyes. "Um, excuse me kind stranger, but your blocking my vision." He said completely at ease, already having an idea of who was covering his eyes.

He heard a familiar giggle behind him. "Guess who." A beautiful voice with a Spanish accent said.

N pretended to think. "Ooh, is it aging porn star Candy Suxxx?" He said jokingly. He felt one of the hands move from his eyes only for it to wack him upside the head. N chuckled. "Hi Liz." He said as the hands moved and he turned to see his friend. She was as beautiful as ever, even with than unamused frown on her face. He did find her outfit strange. Even though it was almost midnight it was still 80 degrees out so he didn't fault her for the tennis shoes and short shorts but what was strange was that she had a jacket on. It wouldn't bother him so much if she had it unzipped with the sleeves rolled up but it was the exact opposite. It was almost like she was hiding in that jacket.

N snapped out of his examination when Liz waved her hand in front of his face. "Sorry, did you say something?"

Liz raised her brow. "I asked if you were racing today?"

N shook his head. "Nope. Just watching today. You?" He asked but she shook her head.

"I'm just watching too. Scoping out some new competition." She said with a smirk.

N smirked back before he looked back down at her jacket. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable without that on?" He motioned to her jacket.

"No!" She said rather quickly, causing N to reel back in shock. "I mean, I'm just a little chilly. That's all." She said rather meekly. It was obvious now to N that she lying and Liz could tell by the look on his face that he didn't buy her excuse. "C'mon, the race is about to start. Lets get a closer look." She said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him along in an attempt to change the subject.

As they got closer, they saw N's friend Paige, heavily flirting with some scantily clad girl. The girl excused herself and walked off while Paige turned and saw N and Liz approach. "Well if it ain't my favorite not couple." She said as she walked up to them.

"Hey Paige, looking for another conquest." N said motioning to the girl that just left.

Paige shrugged nonchalantly. "You saw the ass on her didn't you, can you blame me? Whoo, can't wait to fuck the tits off that one." She said before noticing Liz in a jacket. Looking to N, she saw the subtle shake of his head and chose not to mention anything. A moment later, they all heard engines roaring and saw several cars pull-up to line spray painted in the street. N recognized two of the vehicles in the line-up. The first was an orange Penumbra that he knew belonged to Hao. The other was a yellow and black Vigero. N frowned as soon as he saw it. He knew that that car belonged to Alonzo, Liz's punk bitch ass boyfriend. N wasn't sure why she was with him or why he was always trying to race someone, he sucked. Hell, Paige wasn't even a racer and N was confident that she could smoke him. N also noticed the way Liz's grip on his arm tightened when she saw Alonzo's car.

The engines were revving and N listened carefully, before deciding that Hao would have no problems here. The girl that Paige was hitting on earlier walked out into the middle of the street with her arms up. "Ready!" She shouted. The engines revved louder and louder. The girl them dropped her arms. "GO!" Suddenly, the cars peeled out of the starting point, Hao already in the lead and Alonzo at the back almost hitting the starting girl as he went.

"God damn, he can't drive." Paige said, outraged at who Alonzo almost hit.

"No, he can't." N agreed as he looked at Liz through the corner of his eyes. While she still had her arm looped with his, she wasn't meeting his eye.

The three friends were waiting with the other people around when a few minutes later, the heard car engines and then saw Hao's car turn the corner before speeding past and crossing the finish line followed by 4 other cars then Alonzo bringing up the rear Almost a full minute later.

"I feel sorry for anyone who put money on Alonzo." Paige said sarcastically.

"I don't." N replied as he saw Alonso angrily get out of his car cussing up a storm.

"That guy got some serious issues." Hao said as he walked up to the others. N, Paige and Liz congratulated Hao on his win when they all heard that annoying voice. "LIZ!" Three scowling pairs of eyes and one pair of panicked eyes looked over to see Alonzo by his car angrily staring back, or more specifically at the closeness between Liz and N.

Thankfully or not depending on the person, Sirens blared as cops suddenly came in. "SCATTER!" Someone screamed as everyone ran. Hao and Paige ran off while N and Liz ran together.

"Where's your car?" N asked Liz as they ran.

"I came with friends." She said.

"Alright, come with me." He said as he pulled her along to his car. Quickly getting into the black and orange Dominator, N started the engine and peeled out, while followed closely by two police cars.

"Shit!" N exclaimed when he saw the flashing lights in the rear view. Putting the hammer down, N sped off down the road with the two cars in hot pursuit. N was getting farther and farther away from the police before he suddenly drifted around a corner and drove in between two buildings and drove behind a truck. Turning the lights off but leaving the engine on just encase, N sat back in his seat. "We'll just wait here a little while for the heat to die down." He said as Liz nodded along with his plan.

After a few minutes of silence, N couldn't wait any longer as he turned to regard Liz. "Are we gonna talk about this?" He said motioning to her jacket. When he noticed Liz start to draw into herself, he sighed. "Liz, sweetheart, I'm trying to tell you how to live your life, but if your boyfriend's..." N didn't finish as Liz cut him off.

"I broke up with him." She said catching N by surprise.

"Huh." He said intelligently.

Liz turned to the blonde and stared deep into his eyes. "I broke up with Alonzo, a little over a month ago." She said again. "He's such an asshole, always has been. He was nice at first..." She snorted. "Or at least he gave a convincing act."

N chose that moment to speak up. "Wait, if you've been broken up for over a month then what..." He trailed off.

"I've been avoiding Alonzo since the break-up. He cornered me a couple days ago and..." Liz trailed off as she unzipped her jacket before sliding it down her arms.

When N saw the nasty contusions on Liz's left arm in the shape of a hand print, he felt an anger well up inside him like he'd never felt before. N had been around killers his whole life in the form his father and uncle Trevor but never had he ever wanted to kill someone himself until that ugly dark purple bruise reared it's head. Glancing over to her right arm, he saw a matching welt there but this one more of an angry red than the nasty purple on the left. Clearly that bastard had a harder grip on Liz's left arm.

"I kneed him between his legs before he could do anything but now I'm even more scared of what'll happen if he catches me again." Liz said.

N thought for a second. "Where's your mom?"

"Out of town with her boyfriend, why?" Liz asked confused as N put the car in reverse and left the hiding spot. "Where are we going?"

"My place." N said simply.

Liz looked at him incredulously. "What why?"

"If your mom is out of town, that means your currently at home by yourself. After what you just told me about Alonzo, there's no way in hell I'm letting you out of my sight unsupervised." N said concentrating on the road.

Liz looked at him and smiled softly as her eyes grew watery. "Thank you." She said quietly.

N smiled. "You don't have to thank me."

-000-

N slowly pulled into the driveway and under the overpass(2) as to not gun the engine and potentially wake his family. Once he was parked he and Liz got out of the car. Liz was actually taken aback by the size of the house. Clearly there were still things about N she didn't know. "We have to sneak in, my parents don't even know I left." N explained as he hopped up onto the top of his car and motioned for Liz to do the same. When she was up, he jumped again and climbed up onto the overpass. Kneeling, he reached down and held his hand out for Liz to grab onto. Liz, being a good bit shorter than N had to jump to reach his outstretched hand but as soon as she grabbed it, N easily pulled her up.

Now on the overpass, they walked toward the bathroom window. N held a finger to his lips before he opened the window and stepped inside, helping Liz in before shutting the window. Opening the bathroom door he peeked out into the hallway and saw the coast was clear. Taking Liz's hand they speed walked to his bedroom next to the stairs.

Once inside, N closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief as he fell on top of his bed. This had been an especially stressful night and he hadn't realized how tired he was until now. His attention was taken when he felt the bed shift. Looking to his right, he saw Liz lying on her side with her head propped up on her arm as she stared down at him with an amused expression. "You just couldn't wait to get me into bed could you?" She said her voice quiet, yet tinged with amusement.

N sent her a tired deadpan look. "Clearly your feeling better if your making jokes." N said as he kicked his shoes off and climbed higher in the bed to reach his pillows. He would've changed his clothes but he really just wanted to sleep. "Settle in, we'll figure out what to do about Alonzo in the morning." N said as he yawned before slowly falling asleep.

Liz smiled. _'I don't know what I did to get a friend like you N, but I'm glad I did it.'_ She thought as she laid down close to N and quickly fell asleep, her last thought being about a certain blonde friend of hers that she wished was more than a friend.

-000-

1\. Don't know if this is true or not, Paige just always struck me as a lesbian.

2\. Not sure that's the right name but it's the thing Franklin uses to get into the house in the third mission complications

-000-

 **Well, that's chapter 2. I hope you all liked this.**

 **If anyone has any questions, Review or PM me.**

 **Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

 **TTFN!**


End file.
